Deleted Missions
Deleted Missions are missions that were cut before a game's release for various reasons. There could be numerous reasons for why missions were cut, some been that it wouldn't fit the story, or the mission was edited, it didn't make sense, it featured illegal or inappropriate feature, audio errors, or that it could be a hard or near impossible mission, that would make the game too hard to play. Grand Theft Auto 2 *'Unnamed Rednecks mission' There was meant to be another Redneck mission, involving the stealing of a Jeep, because Pork Poker has a Jeep and Billy Bob Bean is jealous and wants one also, so they can have a party. Grand Theft Auto III * [[Love Hurts|'Love Hurts']]: 'A rumored mission where Claude would fly a Dodo into the Love Media Building to kill Donald Love. This was cut to avoid 9/11 controversy. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *'Unnamed Mr. Moffat mission After completing all the asset missions, the player was supposed to get a phone call from a character called Mr. Moffat who used a payphone to contact Tommy. He mentioned that he escaped the coop again but it won't be long until 'they' track him down. After a short conversion Tommy decided to go take a look for Moffat and help him out. *'Unnamed Avery Carrington mission' At an unknown point in the storyline, the player was supposed to get a phone call from Avery Carrington. He mentioned that a representative of him needed chaperoning out to the Gator Keys as he was after some land out that way. The player was supposed to pick the representative up at Avery's own building site and make sure to get him there unharmed. *'Unnamed film studio mission' At an unknown point during the film studio missions, the player was supposed to get a phone call from Steve Scott. He mentioned that they needed a car chase scene but that their budget couldn't stretch around to it. The player was supposed to pick up a car left by Steve at the airport and perform an unknown task. There is a similar studio mission for Reni in Vice City Stories involving a car stunt scene being filmed. *'3c mission' 3c was going to be a mission given by Sonny Forelli. It had something to do with Apartment 3c. And was also the only mission given to the protagonist Tommy by Sonny. It is possible that the mission involved buying Apartment 3c, since it was going to be a Safe House. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Impounded You were supposed to get a reasonably nice car and drive it over to Cesar's house. Once there, Cesar was going to tune it up for Carl Johnson and socialize at the same time. However, the car gets towed before they can do anything so CJ and Cesar head over to the police station to retrieve it from the impound lot. * Doberman This was the beta name of the mission Doberman as the mission had a different setting like stopping Poncho from being arrested, grabbing the "evidence" before the police collects it and kill Officer Carver. * Tanked Up In this mission you must prevent Berkley's RC Tiger from reaching Zero's RC Shop and destroying it. You must destroy the RC Tigers by detonating your RC Bandits near them and have to destroy them all before your remote control's battery runs out. * Roadside Assistance You must use a pickup truck to 'recover' a Sultan. * The Truth is Out There Another mission that was supposedly given by The Truth, where he is holed up in Bayside for entering Area 69 territory. The mission also introduces a deleted vehicle, the FBI Truck. * Looking for Big Smoke The mission was supposed to find the Russian who knows where Big Smoke is hiding and then needs to take over some Los Santos Vagos territories in order to gain access to Big Smoke's palace. * An unnamed mission In this mission, you will have to go to Las Venturas Airport where Ran Fa Li's Flight is going to arrive. You will have to reach the airport before the plane comes. After that, a cutscene follows in which you take Ran Fa Li & his assistant in a limousine. Then CJ discovers that it is an ambush and both the exit of the airport has been blocked with Linerunners by the mafia. You will have to somehow get the VIP to the Triad's Four Dragons Casino while the mafia attack you. There will be a limo damage bar shown too. After that, the Fish in a Barrel mission will be unlocked. Grand Theft Auto IV * Jacob's Ladder This is the beta name of the mission Concrete Jungle, given by Little Jacob. * I and High Nothing is much known about the mission but the mission possibly focused to Little Jacob since he says "I and I" often. The mission was given after Jamaican Heat. * American Dad Is an another mission that was cut during the development of GTA IV. It can also be a reference to the TV series "American Dad". * American Dream Is a mission that was also cut during the development of GTA IV. It may have been tied in with obtaining the Middle Park East safehouse. Grand Theft Auto V *'Unnamed heist mission' *'Save Film Studio' A cut mission for Solomon Richards, it is unknown what was supposed to be done in this mission as there is no description. As the name suggests, it would most likely involve Michael having to secure or defend the film studio in some way. *'Harrier' A mission where Michael De Santa has to steal a jet for Solomon Richards. *'The Sharmoota Job' A heist where Michael and Trevor would steal Aztec artifacts, Martin Madrazo's prized house and kidnap his wife Patricia. *'Final Furlong' *'Social Networking' A mission where the player has to steal Brucie Kibbutz's red Stinger by luring him with a prostitute. Navigation Category:Beta Category:Beta Missions